


Fool Me Twice...

by Ribby



Series: Fools Who Follow [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-08
Updated: 2005-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Fool" challenge on tolkien_weekly.  Isildur's side of the story, as requested...  *shudders*  Venal doesn't even *begin* to cover it.
Relationships: Elrond/Isildur
Series: Fools Who Follow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204235





	Fool Me Twice...

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Fool" challenge on tolkien_weekly. Isildur's side of the story, as requested... *shudders* Venal doesn't even *begin* to cover it.

He is a fool if he thinks I will destroy such power. For this my father died--I shall take it to honor him.

_*power shall be yours i will give you power*_

I shall take it. After all, isn't it my due in battle? And it will make me King.

_*do not listen to him do not listen*_

He is an Elf--what does he know of a Man's heart? Of a man's needs. I was a fool to trust him, to love him.

_*fool to destroy me fool for power*_

All I need is here, in my hand.


End file.
